Crushes
by KookieKuma
Summary: One-shot about a certain close-to-perfect highschooler and his "first" and "last" crush. Characters: Irie Yuuki, Kotoko, Naoki


**Disclaimer: I do not own Itazura na Kiss or any of its characters. This story is written for entertainment purposes only. **_Italicized font_ is used for occasional emphasis and as character's thought process.

* * *

A new semester had begun at Tonan high school. The morning routine was the same as any other "first day of school". Students walked down the sakura covered path, though the school gates, into the assembly hall for an opening ceremony, and then shuffled into their respective classrooms. Homeroom started and passed by slowly as did all the other morning classes, and finally, the long awaited lunch chimes rang through the school halls – which were soon flooded with students trying to get to the cafeteria to claim the most popular breads. This year, however, the area outside classroom 3-A was especially crowded. Girls from every year and even a few female teachers all gathered near the windows and door trying to sneak-a-peek at the handsome young lad seated in the back corner of the classroom. An average girl from class 3-F was seated directly across from the boy currently eating his bento – in the chair she turned deliberately so that she could share his desk and sit face to face with her two year crush. This dashing subject of every ladies' attention is none other than the famous genius Irie Naoki-

's younger brother Yuuki.

"Ne ne Yuuki, when was your first crush?" asked the bubbly girl, casually. **

"Why should I tell you?" answered the boy, coolly.

"I am curious. Well, if _you_ don't tell me, I have other ways of finding out. You know I have a close alliance with a couple members of your household. We are childhood friends after all." said the girl in a sly retaliation.

"In third grade. There happy? Now let me ea-

"What was her name? What was she like?"

After clearing his bento box of its nutritious contents, Yuuki set down his chopsticks, cleaned his table, and proceed to read his novel – feigning ignorance in response to the prodding girl's inquires.

"Yuuki-kun, please?" pleaded the girl with her best puppy eyes and pout.

He set down his book and sighed in exasperation. One thought crossed his mind has he opened his mouth to satisfy her curiosity, bracing himself for a long conversation on his whole "crushing" history. _Not Fair. _

"I will only answer your questions regarding my love life in this lunch period. After this no more, okay?"

"Okay! So who was it?"

"Her name was Naomi Sugimoto from grade 6 class 2. She was the head of the children's society. She was pretty, smart and in every aspect like a princess in your typical fairy tail. Everyone liked her, I was no exception. Well, she came over one day, but unfortunately for me, she fell for my brother the moment he got home. End of Story." **

"If everyone liked her it doesn't count! Tell me about your _real_ first crush."

"What do you mean 'it doesn't count'. My feelings were real enough."

"You were only in third grade."

"Well if I can recall, you 'liked' that Yamazaki guy in third grade."

"Hey, we were suppose to talk about you! So, tell me about your next crush."

"Masumoto-san."

"Seriously?"

"What's not to like about her? We met at Roman Village, when baka Kotoko and I went because she wanted to stalk Nii-san to his workplace. She was perfect in terms of looks, brains, and skills."

"No way that counts as a crush, you probably only admired her deeply like you do with Naoki onii-san. I don't blame you because she is almost a female version of him. Even I want to be like her someday."

"Keep dreaming, idiot. If you keep denying my feelings like they belong to you, I won't answer anymore-

"Fine, fine I won't! You said I had the entire lunch period. So, who was your next crush?"

"Chris onee-san. I liked her the moment Nii-san brought her home. I was my first time seeing a foreigner in real life. However, what I fell for was the fact that she was more like a Yamato Nadeshiko than the Japanese women I've met. Well of course now I don't like her in that way, just like how I've gotten past my feelings for all the previous people I've told you about. Lunch is almost over. You should go- **

"One last question! Who was your longest crush?"

"It was-

"I change my question! Who is your current crush?"

Before Yuuki could respond, the bell rang, much to his delight and to her disappointment. The rest of the school day passed by like any other for the still-curious girl, however the same cannot be said for Yukki who for the first time in his high school career, had things other than the teachers' lecture, in mind. One name repeated in his head as the answer to the now absent girl's last questions which still rang clearly in his ears. Memories of the moments he shared with the girl, as well as the moments only he knew pertaining his crush, continued to flood his mind for the rest of the day. He knew his feelings will never be reciprocated; he can only dream day after day that he was in the position in which his feelings could be returned in the manner he desired.

"I'm home!"

"Welcome home, Yuuki! How's school? Did you meet any new friends?"

"Its already my third year in high school, how would I meet anyone new? A guess a day off from the hospital did nothing but make you more stupid." He answered curtly, as he stormed up to his bedroom.

"Okasan, Yuuki's still in a rebellious stage! What should we do Irie-kun?" asked the teary eyed nurse and proud wife of the renown young doctor Irie Naoki.

"I'll go talk to him." Naoki calmly replied as he made his way upstairs after giving his wife's hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Yuuki, you got a moment?"

"Sorry Nii-san, I am busy." the boy behind the locked door answered with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Yuuki, I need to talk to you." Naoki attempted once again, sternly.

"Fine. Come in"

"Bad day? I understand." the concerned Irie asked the younger one as he entered the room.

"No you don't understand,_ Nii-san_.You wouldn't understand how I feel because you came first! You are always first! Always the 'perfect one' who has everything you've ever wanted! And honestly being your younger brother is a burden!_ 'Irie Naoki's yonger brother.' 'Irie Naoki's yonger brother.' _I am never just Irie Yuuki! You don't know how hard it is to meet the standards you have set! _YOU_ out of all people would understand my feelings THE LEAST, _Nii-san_!" the younger Irie snapped, surprising Naoki whose never seen this side of his brother, but surprising himself even more so.

"Sorry, but I think I need some time alone." whispered Yuuki remorsefully.

"If you need me, I will be downstairs."

"Are you okay?" Kotoko who came upstairs quietly after hearing the commotion, asked her husband warily.

"I am fine, but Yuuki might need some of your simplistic wisdom." replied Naoki lovingly teasing his wife.

"What's that suppose to mean!?" Kotoko gave Naoki a playful glare.

"Give him an honest pep talk like you did with me when we were in high school. Although at the time I did not want to admit it, you dispelled all my worries with one effortless response. You still do from time to time and it is one of the reasons why I love you." Naoki clarified tenderly.

"Are you really the Irie-kun I married? What did you do with my cool Irie-kun?" Kotoko questioned jokingly before walking to Yuuki's room and knocking on his door.

"Yuuki-kun?"

"Go away idiot!"

"I won't ask you to open the door or to tell me what happened, but just know that to me you are and always will be the dependable, level-headed, but cutely rash little Yukki. You are not your brother and I like that you aren't like him. You are the one who saved Irie-kun's and my relationship countless times. Like the time you told him to follow his heart. If it weren't for your heated remarks, he probably would have married Chris and I with Kin-chan and neither of us would have our rightful happy endings. If you hadn't shared the secret of my second kiss with me, I would have one less amusing memory regarding Irie-kun. You, Irie Yuuki, is your own person, and don't you ever forget that."

"Your grammar is funny, baka Kotoko."

"Hey! I-

"but thanks. Now leave, I have a lot of tests to study for." said the embarrassed young Irie, hurriedly.

"Wait what was the first part of the sentence I didn't hear you?" asked the grinning Kotoko.

"I have tests-

"Lying is not good Yuuki-kun."

"You heard me the first time now leave me alone, buta!"**

Kotoko went downstairs and retold the tale of her triumph in saving Yuuki from his rebellion to the rest of her family while the subject of the conversation tried to concentrate on his studies but utterly fails; for the forbidden thoughts he desperately wants to rid his mind of seem to weight on him more strongly than ever before. _If only I was born first. If only I was in my brother's place; but not because Nii-san has the brains or looks or even his cool exterior yet fiery heart. I too have all of the above. Its the one thing he has I will never have. He has his own harp which calm the storms in his heart with her beautifully simple melody.**_

Again the questions from the girl's lunch-time interrogation came to his mind.

"_Who was your longest crush? Who is your current crush?" _

Once more the answer follows without hesitation.

_baka Kotoko._

* * *

Hello!

Thanks for reading my fanfic. Itazura na Kiss is one of my favorite animes of all time. I always thought that Yuuki at one point might have had a crush on Kotoko, seeing that he did warm up to her after she saved him twice. After all he is a lot like Naoki and I would not be surprised if their preferences in women were strikingly similar too. Of course the story would end with Yuuki moving on from his long-time crush and finding his own Kotoko-like counterpart. (perhaps the girl who asked him all those strange questions to begin with?)

**Footnotes**

Ne ne – means – hey hey  
Naomi Sugimoto is from the manga  
Yamato Nadeshiko means "personification of an idealized Japanese woman"  
the name Kotoko means harp.  
buta - means - pig

If possible, follow and favorite?  
~Kookiekuma


End file.
